


Let's Do It

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Tony wanna do it the whole night ... ;-)





	Let's Do It

“Darling?” Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs.

“Yes?”

“What do you think? Can we maybe do it the whole night?

“The whole night??” Gibbs' eyes widened and he shook his head. “No, of course not. We can't.”

“Why not?”

“It has been a long day. I'm too tired for it, Tony.”

“Okay.” Tony nodded.

“And you know I don't really like doing it, not even for a short time.”

“Yes ... Yes, I know. Sorry, darling.”

Gibbs grinned. „Let's do it. Not the whole night, but maybe for ... one hour.”

“One hour? Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am.”

Tony smiled and kissed Gibbs' cheek. “I love you, Gibbs.”

“Love you too, DiNozzo.”

 

They started playing the computer game.


End file.
